Generals and Announcements
by Red Ink Madame
Summary: As she stands waiting in the hallway. She wonders if this is even a good idea. Maybe she can put it off? Maybe she doesn't tell have to tell him? Third in the 'Pregnant!Carter' Series and follows 'Watery Baby Blues and Hormonal Tendencies'.


_**A/N:** This is the long overdue update and sequel. Sorry to all those who have been patiently waiting and have asked for this update. There's honestly no excuse. This is third in the 'Pregnant!Carter' Series and follows 'Watery Baby Blues and Hormonal Tendencies'._

* * *

><p>As she stands waiting in the hallway. She wonders if this is even a good idea. Maybe she can put it off? Maybe she doesn't tell have to tell him? <em>Because that will work when SG-1 gets sent on mission to some or other planet. <em>She lets out a sigh and runs a shaky hand through her hair. _This isn't going to be easy. _But then nothing in her life has ever been easy. She's not even sure where to start or what to say. She's feel like he'll be disappointed. Like she's let him down. But he's hardly her father and she's hardly a teenage girl. But still she can't stop the knot that's twisting her insides.

She's starting to wish she'd taken Jack up on his offer. But then she'd wanted to do this on her own. She'd felt she'd needed to. Even though he hadn't wanted her to go alone. _Well she's hardly alone. _She has him. _But no. _She has to do this, because the longer she puts it off the harder it will become.

Steading her hands, she knocks firmly on the door. Waiting for the signal to enter.

"Come in." He booms in the voice that has a slight Texan drawl as she takes a deep breath and forces a smile on her face. Opening the door as she steps in and quickly closes it behind her.

"Major." He says with slight surprise, like he's not quite expecting to see her. SG-1 isn't scheduled for a mission. But then again this is Sam Carter and she never does leave the base. He lets out a chuckle at the thought as she gives him a questioning look.

"Sir?" She asks, slightly confused by his reaction to her presence.

"I was going to ask, what you're doing here Major. SG-1 isn't scheduled for a mission." He answers with a slightly amused tone to his voice. But it's only then that he notices that she seems oddly nervous, if only by the way she's fidgeting with her hands.

"Well sir..."She starts, but finds she can't quite finish the sentence.

"Is there something you needed major?" He prompts and she can't help but feel a little relieved that he's thrown her a virtual lifeline.

"Yes sir." She answers with a slightly steady tone. "Effective immediately I'll need to be placed on restricted duty..." But she doesn't get to finish as he interrupts her, a disbelieving look on his face

"Restricted duty? I don't see how that's necessary major."He answers more than a little confused and she lets out a sigh. _Might as well just say it. _

"I'm pregnant sir." She says so softly she's not even sure he has heard her. But by the look on his face. She knows he has and suddenly she finds herself waiting for the blow, she's sure will come next.

"Major that's wonderful news." He says with the biggest smile she's ever seen and she can't help smiling too. Relieved that he hasn't given her, her marching orders. _Well not yet anyway._

"Thank-you sir." She answers with in obviously relieved tone.

"You'll need to see Dr. Fraiser, before you can be put on restricted duty." He says and she nods. Knowing that Janet won't exactly be pleased to know that she's pretty much the last to be finding out aside from Daniel and Teal'c.

"Anything else Major?" He asks as he glances down at the file in front of him.

"Ah no sir, that's all." She answers rather quickly, still wanting to get the hell out of dodge. Relieved when he nods and she turns around. Headed for the door.

She's half out the door when she realizes that it was easy. _Too easy._

"I'll be sure to offer Colonel O'Neill my congratulations." He says and she freezes. Spinning around far too quickly as world becomes a little blurry around the edges.

But then the blurriness passes quickly and she gains back her composure. Though later, Jack will tell her that she has this look when she's shocked. One that he finds utterly adorable.

She's still a little shocked and doesn't quite know what to say. _Of course it was too easy. _

"He'll be happy to hear from you sir." She says softly, finally regaining her mind and her words.

"I'm sure he will be." He says and gives her smile as she nods her head and closes the door behind her.

Slumping against the wall, she feels like half the battle is won. Though why she think it's battle, she isn't sure. She wants this. She wants to be a mother as much as a soldier. But as she slowly peels herself off the wall and takes slightly shaky steps down the hallway. She wonders if there's room in her life for both.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **The next chapter will focus obviously on Sam and Janet. But also on Sam's struggle between wanting to be a mother and staying a soldier. It's something that i want to focus on a little bit. There will also probably be some Sam/Jack fluff as well._


End file.
